


瞳之住人

by Fulei



Category: Korol
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulei/pseuds/Fulei
Summary: 张继科是活在童扬眼睛里的人。
Kudos: 1





	瞳之住人

[獒荡]瞳之住人

*邪教预警  
*獒荡，张继科×童扬  
*勿转载，勿上升真人

*里面出现的名称和原理都是我瞎掰的

没有光，窄窗外面是一片漆黑。  
童扬睁开眼睛的时候，能源槽已经空了，他凭着记忆从座椅下方摸索出一管新的能源棒，插入插槽，灯光缓慢地亮起来，眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，即使运转起来的速度已经极其缓慢，还是有些不适应。  
童扬检查了一下，因为停止运行太久，时间和坐标轴已经失准。他尝试着重新校准，然而无果。窗外一片漆黑，没有光，只有飞船运行的声音，他摇了摇头，冰冷的电子音汇报正在尝试重新定位，是否再次校准。

不知道明凯现在怎样了。  
他尝试着打开通讯，然而没有回音，包括田野和赵志铭。为了抢夺资源而展开的进攻和溃败都太过匆忙，来不及反应，童扬只来得及带了资料，还没来得及备份，明凯就大步走过来，扯着他的手把他塞进飞行舱，动作干净利落，顺手关上门，于是童扬那张写满惊诧和迷茫的脸就成了窄窗里的风景。明凯向他行了个礼，难得的笑得轻松，同样是这个电子音，童扬想明凯什么时候设定好的航线，储备充足，AI为了起飞做最后的准备，在机械的倒数声中，童扬被固定在座椅上，连转头也做不到。飞行舱缓缓离开地面，调整方向，于是白色的起飞架便成了童扬最后记得的光景。  
他们作为先锋军，在一颗类地卫星上进行探索和开拓。放弃地球的那一天，也是如此匆忙，童扬只来得及带走一个U盘。他还记得明凯站在窄窗前，看着那颗泥浆色的星球一点一点远离，因为飞行航道的偏转彻底消失在眼前。  
从此一生流离失所。  
仿佛是个诅咒，第一次迁徙计划不算成功，损失了很多精锐人员，然而没有时间了，必须在最短的时间内安置下来。  
那个时候的明凯是带着破釜沉舟的决心开始的第二次迁徙计划，无论成不成功，都无可回头。当时他原话如此，童扬记得清楚。明凯很少信誓旦旦地说出他的决心，在第一次计划失败之后，人们对损失无限夸大，也因此毫不留情地将错误归咎于明凯，和决策层的错误决定上。  
“还继续吗？”  
“为什么不？”  
于是童扬明白，再没有继续过这个话题。

实在太过安静。  
童扬解开固定器，他检查过飞行舱的设定，目的地是一颗可能存在空气和水的类地行星，这是第二次计划的目的地之一，为了节约能源，也因为实在不知在逼仄狭窄的单人飞行器如何度过漫长的时间，童扬在飞行了一个月之后，关闭了飞行器上大多数的耗能功能，同时设定了冬眠模式。  
如果不是偏离了航道，恐怕系统不会叫醒他，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，应该就是登陆另一个陌生的星球，开始独自一人探索未知的一切了。  
事故分析结果还没出来，童扬翻了翻之前的记录。他漂在漆黑一片的宇宙中，沉睡了二十多年，已经远离了太阳系，行驶在茫茫太空。童扬咬开一袋营养物，感慨明凯的强迫症与细心，食物储备还算丰富，如果照他这样冬眠行驶，恐怕坚持个几十几百年也不成问题。  
然而还是太久没运动，童扬走得摇摇晃晃，双腿几乎撑不住身体，每一块肌肉都拒绝运转合作。童扬扶着墙，水虽然宝贵，然而还是想冲个凉。镜子里那张脸看上去有些陌生，头发和胡子虽长势缓慢，却还是长了不少。  
二十多年前也曾想过自己老了会是什么样子，童扬哭笑不得地看着镜子里陌生的自己。AI接到指令，很快便处理好，还递上一条打湿的毛巾。童扬接过，把脸埋进毛巾里，用力擦了擦，感觉到有什么东西粗糙地擦着脸颊，才发现毛巾上的标签还没撕，上面是印刷好的一排字母“CLEARLOVE”。  
那个信誓旦旦，征程是星辰大海的人，那个决心为人类大迁徙充当先锋军的人，那个早就做好了一切准备和安排的人。  
却在最后关头，把童扬塞进了自己的飞行器。  
童扬撇撇嘴，恍恍惚惚想起明凯那些年真的没少骗他，骗他加入计划，骗他一起创造一个和平美好富足的未来。  
直到最后也还在骗他，他们会发现新的宜居的类地行星，他们会创造一个新的地球。

童扬还记得之前设定好的参数，醒来后等待适应的那段时间里，他又查看了一遍航行记录。明凯根本就没有设定目的地，在第一次计划失败之后，舆论的抵制使他们整个计划失去了大部分的经济支持，第二次计划得出的结果，全部是基于第一次，对照参数和条件重新计算出的结果。  
田野和赵志铭提前出发，在他们走后不久便爆发了混乱。童扬想得很清楚，飞行区第一个遭到爆破，逃无可逃，只能尽可能保存下计算的结果，为后人留下一点记录。  
他不知道明凯是计划最后走的那个，以至于飞行区并没有为他的出发做准备。  
但当他乘着明凯的飞行器驶离并无可回头的时候，检查路线才发现，明凯并没有给自己设定具体的星系坐标。  
他只设定了参数，他的飞行器是他亲自参与设计的，增加了一些精密的探测器，如同配备了敏锐的嗅觉，方便捕捉宇宙中微弱的脉冲信号。  
他是真的打算去流浪。

童扬撕下那个标签，站得久了，腿还有些抖，即使撑住身体也有些力不从心。  
他记得明凯每一个表情，每一个眼神的意思，那是他们作为最亲密的搭档和战友的默契。童扬扶着墙壁慢慢回到驾驶室，路过窄窗时，他停下稍作休息，窗外是一成不变的漆黑，但曾经有人，在黑暗中熠熠闪耀，灿烂如星辰。

**

张继科醒来，今天的太阳比昨天早了一小时，估计还会比明天晚两小时。  
他苦笑着坐起来，薄薄的短袖T恤勾勒出身形。太明亮了，哪怕在飞马座59r的时候，太阳也不曾这般耀眼温暖。张继科觉得有点热，走到总控制台前，点开一个程序，修改几样参数。  
AI懒洋洋地凑过来：“早上好，继科儿。”  
“早上好。”  
AI的声音和一般的冷冰冰的机械音不同，张继科对此很是得意。他的专业和周围的其他人都不同，在一众数控和物理学者当中尤其突出。  
学科之间的倾轧是一场看不见硝烟的战争，而张继科发现，他是完全被排除在外，连上战场的资格都没有。  
直到很多年后，在这颗不知名的小星球上，马龙重新修改了线路系统，把能源回路和温控系统连接，这意味着他们折断了自己的翅膀，彻底放弃了飞翔的权利。  
“你不担心吗？”  
“没什么好担心的了。”马龙抬起手臂，擦了擦汗。迫降的时候还是发生了碰撞，能源系统有些部分遭到了损毁。张继科插不上手，只能把一切都交给马龙。  
他们是第一批迁徙计划的幸存者，马龙遗憾地对着手册检查了一遍回路，沉默了很久，最终还是剪短了通讯供给。  
张继科看着他握着钳子，张开又握紧，如此反复。马龙不是一个容易情绪波动的人，这个动作就连张继科也感受到他内心都多大的波动。  
他们的能源所剩不多，谁也不知道能坚持到什么时候。这颗星球太陌生，远离了太阳，人仿佛生存在寒冬永夜。马龙搓了搓手，小心翼翼地把两根线接在一起，于是头顶开始有暖意缓缓洒落在身上。  
他制造了一个太阳。  
张继科欣喜若狂，那双桃花眼笑如十里春风，马龙看了看控制台，那上面曾经放着一个相框，结果在迫降的震荡中也不知掉落到哪里去了。张继科宝贝地从他的座椅下方抱出一个方形箱子，一盒盒种子沐浴在光芒中，一颗颗鼓胀着生命力快要破壳而出，带着春雷乍响冰河解冻的决心。  
“再会啦，大蟒。”

张继科把温度调低了一些。  
太热了，水分蒸发会变快。如果同学们知道他也会细心调整记录温度水分的变化，大概眼镜都能掉回地球上去。人在屋檐下，不得不低头。张继科撕了一张手册的边角，在上面记了刚才看到的参数。  
AI报时，提醒张继科该吃饭了。有点奶音的电子音略违和，不过张继科显然已经习惯了，他关好种植区的门，食物已经准备好了，有时候张继科会觉得自己已经失去了味觉，吃了太久太久同样的食物，内心早已泛不起期待。张继科插起一小块黄瓜，在大块的马铃薯当中，那点翠绿蔫在角落，显得有几分可怜。  
其实已经记不起黄瓜是什么味道了，对地球的回忆也已经久远模糊。或许马龙记得清楚，他总是这样，记忆力好得惊人，又偏偏不说。  
张继科没想过这个白白净净说话带点奶音的人会是队长，又因为照顾他专业不同，特地安排和自己一起走。张继科看着他们手下操作娴熟，跃跃欲试却也只能抱紧怀里的培育箱。起飞初期的不适感消失，飞行器向着未知的目的地加速，张继科还是有点好奇的，马龙调整了个舒适的姿势，开口道：“抱着那个不累吗？”  
“这个？”张继科低头看了看，“还挺重要的。”  
“放下面就行，有固定架的。”  
等张继科放好培育箱，飞行的过程实在有些无聊，马龙闭目养神，张继科却看着窗外漆黑的宇宙失神。忽然听到马龙问他：“你希望我们降落到一个什么样的星球？”  
张继科一下没反应过来。马龙睁开眼睛，看着他呆呆的模样，觉得有几分可爱。  
“说说嘛，畅想一下未来。”  
“我了解的不多。”张继科笑笑，“希望有水吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想吃黄瓜了。”  
这句话成功把马龙也逗笑了，只存在在遥远的儿时记忆中的黄瓜，并不美味，只记得昂贵，且涩，只有那身碧绿足够有吸引力。  
“龙队，那你呢？”

控制台上放着一张照片，张继科，马龙，许昕。  
某次整理翻出了这张照片，意气风发都被定格在了过去。  
因为意外坠毁，又因为不得不修改能源供给线路，他们已经无法得到许昕的消息。  
许昕的脸隔着头盔和窄窗，看得不是很清楚。  
倒是马龙，苍白的脸和满是倦意的眼睛，像烙在瞳孔里一样清晰。  
“继科儿。”  
他已经失去行动能力，张继科抱着他的手都在抖。他紧张到浑身都在痛，马龙却很释然，像航行中闭上眼睛小憩那般自然，奶音里沁了涩意，张继科听到自己粗嘎的呼吸声，和马龙极小声极小声的那句，“……”  
他到底说了什么，答案无人知晓。  
张继科叉起最后一块土豆，没有放调味料，寡淡得让人难以提起兴趣。AI收拾好餐具，张继科穿好宇航服，走向减压舱。  
这是他每天必须做的事情，去另一处地方检察脉冲信号记录。  
他准备了两份加密的脉冲信号向外发射，等待有朝一日能被其他的流浪者发现。  
一开始的时候还满心期待，而现在，这只是他生活中必须要做的事情之一，没有什么实质性的意义。太久了，久到张继科已经对期待感到麻木。他已经接受了自己将在这颗星球上孤独死去的命运。  
AI的系统出了点小问题，拖着长音喊他继科儿，太阳的升落时间也变得不规律起来。这个AI是输入了马龙的资料信息改造过的，起初帮了他很多忙，可现在硬是逼得张继科无师自通，学会操作控制台，修改设定。距离他降落在这里过去了很多年，他渐渐的忘却了很多事情，包括黄瓜的味道，当年的愿望，今天距离马龙离开又过了多久。  
只有那些曾经鲜活过的脸孔，像仿造的太阳光芒一样，灼得瞳孔生疼，还没来得及为此大哭一场，眼泪很快就被蒸发干净，张继科检查了一下他的黄瓜，长势忧人。  
太阳太过耀眼，终究无法直视。张继科有点怕终有一天，他连马龙的模样都不记得了。

**

又到了这个时候，童扬打开探测器，屏幕上的水平线条开始有起伏。  
大概一个月前，他收到了一条加密脉冲信号，解密之后是一个坐标值。  
他拿着写有坐标的纸条思考了很久，然后重新设定了飞行坐标。  
无论如何，那里还有一线希望。  
计算得出的结果，那里距离现在的位置不远，最快估计也要几十年后才能着陆。童扬清点了一能源储备，制定了一个冬眠周期。  
他不知道在那个星球上的人是谁，直到几周之后，在他还在做准备的期间，收到了第二条脉冲信号。  
依然是加密，不过解开之后有些奇怪，他一时也没理解这是什么意思。童扬有些烦躁，不确定是否做了个正确的决定。他准备去洗个脸，回来的时候，听见AI在断断续续地唱歌。  
没听错，是AI在唱歌，曲调并不连贯。发现他回来，AI向他打招呼：“晚上好，Koro。”  
“现在是晚上了？”  
“北京时间，21:15。”  
还真是怀旧的称呼，童扬低头笑笑，很多年没听过了。  
“你在唱什么？”  
“未知。”  
“是吗。”童扬瞥了一眼那张纸条，“资料库里没有？”  
“抱歉，未找到相关资料。”  
童扬惊讶地抬头看下AI。  
“这是十几年前的编码方式，现在已经被淘汰了。”AI毫无情绪地解释道，“从现在往前追溯了128种解码方式，最终得到的结果。”  
“难怪我解不出来。”童扬若有所思，“你还保留着十几年前的解码程序？”  
“是的。”  
不该惊讶的。  
这是明凯参与设计的飞行器，记得十几年前的第一批迁徙计划，高学成也在名单中。

第四年，童扬从冬眠中醒来。  
AI把过去一年的飞行情况和脉冲信号按时间顺序整理好，离得越来越近，已经可以接收到一些片段的视频资料。  
视频质量受到影响不是特别的高，勉强看到一个人，身边有几种植物，无法辨认。  
第八年，童扬开始为登录做准备，冬眠时间改为半年。  
可以接受的东西越来越多，第一条加密没有变过，还是坐标。只是第二条，不规律地更换。童扬知道如何解密，AI已经存储了挺多歌曲，足够闲暇的时候播放。  
已经可以辨别，那个男人成功种植了土豆和黄瓜，大概五年前，一场风暴把他辛苦搭建的辣椒种植区全部摧毁。  
童扬看着他蹲在种植区破损的墙体外，想苦恼地挠挠头，太空服太过笨重，只能用手套敲了敲头盔。  
童扬关了屏幕，能源储备堪堪，冬眠系统重新启动，很快飞行器又成了宇宙中一颗暗淡的彗星。  
第十二年，童扬开始要为登录做准备。  
距离足够，传回来的视频里，那个男人的脸已经足够清晰。他的AI可能出了问题，没法帮助他打理生活，于是他的头发时不时修剪得乱七八糟。还在种植的只剩下土豆了，他拔起一棵土豆检查根系情况，然后满意地笑了，弯弯的眼角像酿了一汪春水。  
还有很多零碎的视频片段，他还会坚持运动，隔三差五地换好宇航服去附近的基站检查信号。他存了很多包土壤样本，他苦恼于温控系统，在控制台前忙碌了半天，他年纪大了，屏幕上能清晰地看到几条皱纹，和流失了胶原蛋白而略微凹陷的侧脸，只有那双好看的桃花眼，秀气的眉眼里都是郁闷。  
童扬微笑着关了显示器。

童扬闭上眼睛，准备进入最后一次冬眠。  
他在想，登陆之后要如何自我介绍。  
你好，我是童扬，十三年前我收到了你的坐标信号，来到这里花了13年，我是第二次迁徙计划的成员。  
还有很多，我知道你的生活，却还不知道你。

第十三年，飞行器平稳而缓慢地降落在星球地表。  
童扬已经穿好太空服，他太激动，漂泊了太久，终于找到了宇宙中另一个流浪者。  
虽然前途未卜，依旧漂泊，童扬不知道他会如何看待自己的突然出现，然而他不想管了。终于不用一个人对着镜子说话，有时候冬眠太久醒来舌头都僵硬了，嗓子发不出一个音。  
他也害怕，害怕被寂静的宇宙和沉默的时空吞没。  
踩到地表的第一下有种久违的晕眩感，童扬甚至膝盖软了一下。浪费了太多时间在路上，竟不中用了。他扶着飞行器的着陆架，AI把路线投影在头盔的面罩上，童扬走得趔趄，辛苦又兴奋，耳边是自己的喘息声。  
他很累，走路也成了剧烈运动。面板上距离终点越来越近，他能听见血液冲击耳膜，心跳如雷。  
如果可以的话，他甚至想跑过去，向当初跑向学校，跑向基地，跑向会议室，跑向明凯，跑向第二母星，跑向那个理想蓝图中光明美好的新世界。  
快了，就快了，就在眼前了。  
可是什么也没有。  
面板上闪光的点和终点重合在一起，童扬环顾四周，和他之前走过的那段路并无差别，赭石色的地表，没有水，没有风，没有那个熟悉的飞行舱，没有土豆种植区，没有那双好看的桃花眼，没有张继科。  
什么也没有。

End


End file.
